Konoha Police Force
by Kankiboe
Summary: Gai has a dream. A dream to protect all those living in Konoha. His students suffer.


1

Amy: I would just like to warn people that this was done randomly at 1:00 in the morning. You've been warned, be prepared for bad ideas and nonsensical randomness. This was based off a drawing that Shannon did, blame her.

Shannon: Durr.

Amy: She did it in her sociology class, she hated that class.

Anyway we really hope you enjoy this little piece of us. Oh andwedonotownanythinginNarutobutIdoownIrukainmydreams.

The Konoha Police Force

One youthful morning in a day filled with... youth. Gai-sensei burst forth from his bed with an idea, a dynamic, youthful, amazing idea! He immediately called his protégé Lee, for he was the only one who wasn't blocking his calls, not that Gai knew it, he had always assumed that Neji and Tenten were constantly washing their hair.

In this dynamic phone call he told Lee about an idea, an idea that came from a dream. In this youthful dream Gai saw a man in the Springtime of his Youth. Yes, he saw himself. And he was wearing a badge of the most youthful metals, and wearing a splendid hat of the utmost glory.

Before Gai could explain the rest of his dream, Lee in his youthful innocence jumped to a not so innocent conclusion. "Great idea Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted in his youthful enthusiasm "We can be male strippers!"

"Uh... No. Not that, but I enjoy your adorable enthusiasm! No! Lee, well shall form the Konoha police force and protect the youthful and dynamic citizens of our village!"

"But Gai-Sensei..." Lee started, a hinted of doubt creeping into his youthful voice " we're ninjas... Do we really need protecting"

"Leeeee! Shut up. Of course we do! Who we protect the ramen bars, schools and fair maidens... Who will if not you? YOOOUU!!" Gai posed, one foot on a stack of phone booths, his thumb in the air, not quite realizing no one could see him. He hadn't quite figured out how telephones worked.

After several minutes of youthfully convincing Lee that they were NOT becoming male strippers Gai went to meet the rest of his adorable team. Whom were waiting in the adorable training field for him.

Not only did Neji have byakugan, he had also, over the years developed a six sense. He knew when he woke up that morning that fate was not with him. He did not however know how bad this day was fated to be until he saw Gai-sensei saunter his way onto the training field. Gai sauntering was never a good sign.

He quickly turned to Tenten, "If we hurry we can leave now and they may not notice us." Not waiting to see if Tenten had started to leave; it was every man for themselves after all, Neji took off. Only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck by the hand of fate. Or Gai-sensei, in this case they both work.

"Neji, I am proud to see you working off your adorable youthful breakfast by starting training this early but I must announce that I have news!" Gai, forgetting that he had Neji in hand struck another pose causing Neji to fly into a nearby bush. Damn the main branch!!

"You see last night I had a dream! A youthful inspiring dream!" Gai then reached into his green... Thing. Neji refused to think of them as cloths. From which he pulled out four shining badges, he the promptly stuck a badge to each of his students chest and then his own. Gai stood and looked over his students as if waiting for some awed response.

Tenten was the first to speak.

"What?"

"Ahha! Your youthful ignorance is adorable! Read your badges my children, and all will be revealed!"

"Are these our stripper names? Oh! ...My stripper name is... Rock Lee!"

"No Lee" Gai sighed. "These are your very own Konoha police force badges! Carry them with pride... and youth."

Neji looked at his badge, then at Gai, then at his badge again. "Um... No."

"What was that Officer Neji?" Gai blinked.

"I said no. I'm not doing this."

"Sorry I did not hear you... _Lieutenant _Neji."

Neji paused, hmmm... Lieutenant... As far as he knew noone from the main branch was a lieutenant.

"Well, if this is what was fated to be" Neji sighed but then snapped his head up. "But I am NOT working with Lee!"

"Alright Officer Tenten, you are now partnered with Lieutenant Neji. Gaurd him with your life."

"Wait!" Tenten yelled "Don't I get a say in this!?"

For a moment everything in the training feild was silent. Not even a bird dared to chirp, or a mouse dared to squeak.

"Oh my Gawd!" Lee yelled "You can talk!" After much pointing and gawking at the realization that, yes, Tenten was an actual character. They finally got down to business.

Gai, now wearing a very stylish sheriff hat, of which Neji was certainly not jealous, started to speak of areas of the village that they'd cover.

"Alright," Gai bellowed at his students "the teams will be me and the adorable Lee, and we shall be known as Team Justice! We will patrol the North side. Neji! You and Tenten shall be known as... Team B. And you will patrol... Everywhere else."

... It was Lieutenant Neji damnit. Not that it mattered to Neji at all... Nope, he didn't care... Why didn't he get a hat?

With that all of the newly formed Konoha police force took off into the village. To protect and serve.. Or exert their new found authority. Whichever came first.

To Be Continued.


End file.
